Image from the past
by linkin-spike
Summary: I AM ALIVE! mwahahahha! n so is remy ;) yup his pov (finally) *grin* READ!
1. Default Chapter

He was brooding again, hunching slightly over his drink on the bar. God 2 years had flewn by fast. Lance had graduated and he, Todd, Tabitha and Fred were going to do so in a year. Tabitha had hooked up with Todd and horror upon horrors Lance joined the x-men and was currently going out with that ditz Kitty Pryde. It didn't make any difference to Pietro though, the brotherhood had dissolved ages ago when Mystique had disappeared. Yet even though it had officially been claimed to have gone then, the truth was he thought it had already been breaking down bit by bit already ever since she had left them, not just to join the x-men but completely after the arrival of that cajun newbie.  
  
Pietro despised him. He had to admit that that Remy was a pretty cool guy but at the same time it hurt Pietro that he was able to do what Pietro the Amazing 'Quicksilver' had never been able to do. He got Rogue. Yet even worse than that he took her away, away from Pietro's sight. Where they were now god only knew. He was pathetic he knew, dreaming of some girl that could never be his. Why oh why couldn't he just find someone else to fall in love with? But it was harder than that, she had affected him too deeply already.  
  
He remembered when he was new Rogue had been chosen to be his guide. She had put on that whole 'im an untouchable bitch' façade, yet he was shown a glimpse of her sweet, mischevious side when she spoke of the x-men, of the pranks she had pulled on the 'holier-than-thou' gang as she called them. Her green eyes had glittered, sparkling emarald orbs that devoured him, as both of them had come out with pranks to play, not only to the x-geeks but even to the other members of the brotherhood and other classmates.  
  
She was his perfect playmate, always up for anything. Lance thought that they were being 'childish', Todd followed Lance like a brainless sheep, and Fred was, well Fred was Fred, too stupid and slow too comprehend anything. Their games together had been a whirl of fun, after the newest prank they would start teasing each other, her face glowing with happiness, her lips constantly curved upwards as she flung insults lightly towards him. These would sometimes turn into a wrestling match or a race, both leaving them flushed and exhausted, collapsing in heaps of laughter.  
  
Yet the 'goth bitch' persona of hers never failed to emerge. She would stand up solemnly and quietly, her perpetual scowl settling back to her face. She would look at him in scorn and walk away, yet however quickly she did so he always caught, or at least thought he caught, a glimpse of a watery tear falling down her cheek. It had become like a daily game, to try and allow the 'sweet Rogue' to come out and stay for longer and longer, so as to prelong the 'bitch Rogues' coming.  
  
Then one day she just left to join the x-men. He had been broken-hearted and had joined in the Rogue-bashing with all the others, spite and anger oozing from his words. Always hoping that they would hurt her like she had hurt him, and then always regretting having to do so. Yet they had talked, she had hoped that he didn't take it personally and apologized profusely saying she still wanted his friendship. That had touched him, that he was the only one from the brotherhood that she had talked to. The next day when Lance called her a 'retard-bitch' he had stood up for her telling Lance to just lay off her and that they had teased her enough. Lance had been so shocked that for once he had just shut up. His friendship with Rogue had then returned back to normal, he was satisfied again to see her smile and laugh without a care in the world and know it was him that brought out the change in her.  
  
Yet even as they had settled back, he came. Pietro could compete with the x- men for her attention any time, yet he was different. A mysterious, sweet- talking cajun came into their lives. Remy Lebeau. Remy 'fuckin' Lebeau. There was an automatic change in her. Her eyes sparkled fiercely like the emarald orbs were now engulfed in a fire Pietro never knew she possesed, everytime Remy walked by. She started to spend less time with him and more with Remy. It sickened him when they finally emerged together, holding hands, laughing, talking secretively, him whispering into her ear and making her flush red. She had stopped all contact with him and even the little amount of friends she had.  
  
Then one day she was gone, her and Remy, no trace was to be found, even by Cerebro, Lance had told him. Pietro should have known it was going to happen, yet he couldn't help being disappointed and hurt. He had become more withdrawn. No more fun, cheerful Pietro. Just silent broken-hearted Pietro remained. He sighed as he downed another shot of vodka, looking listlessly at the dancefloor, memories emerging of her dancing, unaware of him staring on.  
  
Those times when she had sneaked out, him following her silently in the darkness to the club. He would watch her and gaze longingly as she danced, like one posessed, swaying violently, grinding her hips, always perfectly to the beat. She would dance with everyone yet no-one, since no-one could match her movements or keep up with her. They would be too clumsy, too weak, too slow.  
  
But she stood out, like a 'goddess in goth clothing' the light illuminating her perfect body, her closed eyelids, her plump black lips and her cheeks, red from dancing. He would stare at her and imagine himself dancing with her as her partner. And then ofcourse it was too late, she found her perfect partner. Remy started to appear with her in the club. It caused a huge pain in his heart as he had seen her and Remy dance, the boy was able to match her move for move, there were times when he slowed down for a while, yet he never ceased to be able to catch up with her again. Pietro sighed dejectedly again.  
  
His wandering eye caught on a dancing form. Now that was a beauty. She stood at an angle to him so he could see part of her front and part of her back yet her face was turned away and hidden by her hair that cascaded down to her waist in a long wave of reddish-auburn that curled slighty towards the end. She looked like one of those few dancers that could move gracefully on the beat.  
  
She was tall and tanned wearing a short black t-shirt that exposed her toned midriff and her pierced belly, the sliver of her back that he could see showed a small tribal tattoo pattern at the base of her spine. The t- shirt was also low enough to give Pietro a good eyeful of her cleavage, her breasts were big, yet not overtly so. At the bottom she wore leather hipsters that clung to the shape of her long slim legs, that flared slightly at the ends. She was gorgeous. Then she turned round.  
  
He gave a quick gasp of surprise. 'No it can't be…' A smooth tanned porcelain face with a cute snub nose, plump glossy lips and flushed cheeks. Her eyes were shut but he knew automatically how those emarald orbs would look like because of her hair. Two snow-white streaks fell to her face framing her cheeks. 'Rogue?'  
  
  
  
*Should I continue? I don't really know… If ya like it please review! Don't flame me please! (by flame I mean dont insult me or my work. Constructive criticism is welcome but not hatemail!) btw; a HUGE massive thanx 2 all ppl who reviewed so far. I'm sooo touched! I'm torn between killin Remy off (what I was first gonna do) or keeping him and having a Pietro/Remy showdown (due to the comments by psychodelic barfly n maxwell dark.) HELP!!!! If ya got any suggestions either place them in the review or email me cuz I REALLY need help here!! (to any remy luvers out there please understand that I luv him too, I was just trying to see whether I can pull off another one of my fav pairings!) 


	2. torture - Rogue

She danced violently, trying to erase the past few weeks from her mind. It was funny, while some people turned to drinking when depressed, she danced. It was one of her favourite ways to express herself, that and (previously) art. The freedom of it, no rules, no regulations.  
  
The small period when she did it her worries, her pains, and her heartaches, rolled away with the music, the andrenaline enveloping her, drugging her like a sweet form of ecstasy. Yet as much as she tried, what was on her mind refused to be budged. The picture kept playing itself over and over again torturing her, her senses, her soul.  
  
'She was tiptoeing in her house. The home she and Remy had made for themselves after they had gotten away, him from Sinister and the Thief Guild, her from the Brotherhood and the X-men. So many happy memories were held here. The time when he had filled the rooms of the house with rose petals on Valentines. The fights that had resulted in a reuniun, bringing them closer together.  
  
The time when she was finally able to control her powers after his never- ending support and help, when she was congratulated by him with her first kiss, the soft lingering feeling still fresh in her mind. And most dear to her, the time when he had expressed his love to her.  
  
"I'll be lovin' y' f'reva cherie. Y'r my l'fe, my soul. If y' eva leave this cajun i t'inks I just might die." This he had whispered to her, on first night 'together', before they had joined in body, soul and heart as one, always and forever.'  
  
  
  
She grimaced bitterly now. Fool gal. Ta eva believe in that swamp-rats lies. But she hadn't known it then. She had believed it then. Only to have her heart ripped apart that fateful day.  
  
'She was back home early. Her art tuition (that Remy paid for after learning of her passion for it) had been canceled since her tuitor Ms Greene was sick.She had been planning to surprise him, only to be the one that would be faced with a surprise.  
  
"Remy…" she had whispered seductively, "Ya here sugah?" she had said after confirming that he was in the bedroom. The loud shuffling and whisper of voices was not exactly what Rogue had expected or wanted to hear. "Remy?" Her voice called out, much louder as she burst in to their bedroom…  
  
She hadn't even known who the girl was. Some black-haired tramp that was lying in bed with HER man, both obviously naked. Remy had leaped out of bed, his hair disheveled, his eyes glowing in fear as pulled on his pants and faced her. "Cherie, it's not wat it looks l'ke…"  
  
When she replied it had felt like a clamp was on her throat, making her reply in a nonchalant, mechanical way, while inside her heart was being pierced by a thousand needles as she desperately tried to hold back the tears. "Ah think its exactly what it looks like Remy. Ah shoulda known ah would turn out like tha rest o' your gals. Anotha notch in tha bedpost, right cajun? What was I to you? Another Belle, at least she was lucky."  
  
At the mention of his deceased lovers name Gambit slapped her. "Don' y' be bringin' her int' t'is! I loved her, l'ke I love you, 'n now she's dead!" Then suddenly he looked confused, like he had just realised what he had done. He looked in his hand in horror and started. "Cherie…"  
  
Rogue brought up her hand to silence him, her face now pale white and drenched with flowing tears. She gave a small smile that came out more like a grimace. "Well Remy," she said, her voice tightening as it threatened to break into sobs. "Ah loved ya, and now ya're dead ta me." Without another word she had turned to the closet, grabbed some clothes and a money, stuffed them into a bag, and walked out of the room, Remy staring on dumbstruck.  
  
She had flown away, from city to city, finding odd jobs in the day and dancing her depression away at night. She barely ate, she barely slept. It was like she was a robot, same routine everyday, everynight for 2 months now. And finally she had reached her old home town.  
  
Ah hope ya're pleased at what ya've done ta me Remy. He was killing her. It was slow but she knew that sooner or later she would probably just die of exhaustment, or maybe even stravation, after all, didn't mutants need to rest and feed once in a while? If not any of those things than the least a mutant would need would be happiness, one thing that she was pretty sure she had lost forever. Hell if she kept going on like this she would probably kill herself anyway by restraining all her powers from activating so she could just shoot herself or cut her wrists and die, just to get away from the pain.  
  
She smiled slightly and shook her head, was it just her or did the dance floor just get blurry? She shook her head again, in vain, as suddenly the dancing figures started to swirl into a spiral. She had a vague feeling of falling, falling into a blck void that enveloped her. The last thing Rogue recalled was a streak of light shimmering before her eyes, before all went black…  
  
  
  
*NB, Woah. Hows that for a ending? Actually I think my first chapter was better but hey like I said I'm 13, english isn't one of my fav subjects n I'm writin this @ 1 am on a school day (damn im gonna be knackered 2morrow!) again lotsa hugs and thanx going out to the brill people who reviewed (U DA BOMB! MWAHAHAHAHA!) ummm 3rd chap prob comin in 2 days time so be patient, keep readin n reviewin!! Luv linkin_spike  
  
(btw if I made a spell/grammar mistake tell me, like I said its 1 am n im not exactly really alert right now!) Oh yeah again btw, I know Belle isn't dead. In this fic im goin with the 'Remy's first love that died tragically' kinda thing, just so it fits :P 


	3. savior

He ran swiftly under the full moon, the fallen girl in his arms. Once in a while he glanced down at the still figure, silent, in awe of the beauty of her face as the moonlight flickered upon her cheek. His heart ached and he ran on, pushing himself faster, towards his home. Once there he silently swept up the stairs and burst into his room, only then stopping, his heart pounding, his lungs aching. He walked over to the bed and slowly placed her on top of it, tears of desperation filling him as he sat down next to her.  
  
He had been watching her on the dancefloor when he had noticed her falter slightly. He had immediately stood up then, thankfully, since a second later, to his horror, she had collapsed. He had reached her before she hit the floor though. Gathering her up he had ran out, before any of the dancers had even noticed.  
  
Now in the still room he could see properly how the moonlight flickered over her face, erasing flaws (if there ever were any), giving an illusion of a halo of light. He softly stroked her hair. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." He summoned courage and cautiously moved to touch her wrist. Nothing. No draining feeling, no hideous pain. Yet another pain existed, a sharper pain, piercing his heart. Tears were pouring now, out of his eyes "No! Rogue…"  
  
She was suddenly aware of something dripping on her. Shaking slightly she slowly opened her eyes. 'Ohmagod…' an angel was sitting in front of her, a shaking figure illuminated by light with its face hidden by its hands. Confusion hit her as she suddenly realised the angel was crying. Lifting up her heavy hands she stroked the angels cheek, yet the effort was too much for her. She blacked out again, now dropping comfortably into a wave of light-filled dreams.  
  
He jerked up as he felt something touch his cheek. He was suddenly aware of the soft fingers stroking him. Suddenly they faltered, stopping as abrubtly as they had started, and dropped down. He looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed but he could swear that there was a hint of a smile on her lips. His heart filled with hope. `I'll save you, in any way I can.'  
  
It was now that he thanked god for his part-time job in the Bayville hospital and the fact that he was studying medicine. He held his fingers towards her wrist automatically. Her pulse was erratic. It was also only now he realised how thin she was. It didn't show on her face, but the rest of her was considerably thinner than she was before, not too thin but still, especially with her type of heart beat… something really big must hve occurred to put a mutant of her power into this state. Anger flickered on his face. 'and if this has anything to do with that slimy cajun, I'll kill him.' She needed medical help but it was impossible for him to bring her to the hospital. What if they found out what she was? No, there had to be a better way. His face lit up as he got an idea. 'just because I can't bring you there, doesn't mean I can't bring the stuff to you…'  
  
"…we're worried… haven't been out for ages… tell us…"  
  
Rogue opened her eyes slowly as a stream of sunlight blinded her face. She blinked at the voices that had awakened her. They seemed familiar but somehow she just couldn't place them.  
  
"I'm fine Lance, I've just been feeling ill."  
  
Lance. Why did that name sound so familiar? She shook her head trying to stop the feeling of overwhelming disorientation. There was a numb pain in her left wrist. She pulled it up slowly. There was a drip on it, connected to… some hospital-like thing next to her bed. Had she been sick? She hadn't felt sick. She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. Suddenly memories flooded into her brain. Love… Remy… they ran away?… had a home?… Suddenly she really did feel sick, bile rushing up into her mouth as she recalled finding him with someone else. Yet it was a dream. It had to be a dream. She was in the brotherhood house, it looked like that boy's room, the one who had been her friend, what was his name?  
  
"Yo Pietro who's da chick?" Pietro! She smiled to herself. That was his name. She looked towards the direction of the door. Suddenly she was aware of the three figures walking towards her, the fourth already by her side. "Rogueroguewhatareyoudoingup?youneedyourrest!!"  
  
"Ohmigod! Is that like Rogue?"  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Goth-bitch?"  
  
She smiled again then looked confused. The four people were definitely Pietro, Lance, Todd and Kitty, but yet in a way they weren't. They all looked older and matured like two years had passed… but that would have meant, no. No it couldn't be. It was a dream wasn't it? "Pietro? Was-was it a dreahm? Please say it was a dreahm!" She felt disgusted at her begging tone. She sounded like a little child asking her dad whether the boogeyman was real. Pietro's face fell. She could already feel her heart drop as the words escaped his mouth.  
  
"No Rogue. No, it wasn't a dream."  
  
She burst into tears. That meant it was real then. The heartache, the betrayal all real. Yet she was still curious. "What-what happened ta meh? What am ah doin heah?" Pietro looked at her for a while again before answering.  
  
"I saw you in a club, you-you fainted and I brought you back."  
  
"Thank you." She muttered quietly as her sobs quietened down.  
  
"I think we should leave now. Let her get some rest." Pietro said facing the three.  
  
"But-but…"  
  
"NOW!" he glared at them. They trooped out they all looked at Rogue, their eyes filled with unanswered questions. Pietro looked at her nad smiled softly, running his finger through her hair. "You rest 'k? we'll talk when you get better. Don't worry I'll take care off you. You're home now Rogue, you're real home." He looked at her oddly for a second then left. Rogue snuggled down into the covers. She was tired and aching, but she felt better than she had in a long time. Maybe what Pietro had said was true, maybe she was finally home. Questions swirled in her brain as her eyes drooped lower and lower, lulling her to sleep. 


	4. wake

She woke up feeling better than she had for days. Yet there was something missing. Even though her body had stopped aching and she felt fresher, she couldn't stop the tears pouring out as she realised that Remy wasn't there to wake her up with his sweet charm and his beautiful eyes that had always been filled with love for her, or at least she had always thought that they were. A sudden movement caught her eye and she looked at a sleeping figure on an armchair near her bedside. She looked fondly at the shivering boy. God he was an angel. She knew that without him she might have died that night, or even if she hadn't she would have at least been forced to go on living her pitiful life. She shook herself and wiped the tears from her eyes as his voice came back to her. "You're home now Rogue. Your real home."  
  
`Damn Rogue, here yah are feelin sorry fah yahrself when he's been lookin afta ya day `n night.' She made a resolution to herself then and there. `The past is the past Rogue, and it's over. No more cryin ova that sneakin bastard, ya don't need him. Ya've got other people that really care for ya `n ya gotta keep on livin foh them."  
  
With that she got up and silently made her way to the sleeping figure. She kissed him softly on the forehead and covered him with the blanket from her bed. "Sweet dreahms sugah, `n thank ya." She whispered into his ear. Then she made her way downstairs.  
  
As she entered the kitchen the loud voices stopped abrubtly. "Rogue!" Kitty ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Ohmygod! Like how are you? What happened? We've been worried sick! Where did you go with.." thankfullly before Kitty could say `his' name Lance interrupted.  
  
"Kitty, I think Rogue would like some breakfast first don't you?" Rogue looked at him gratefully.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm sooo sorry! Just sit down and get comfie I'll get you some stuff!" and with that the hyper girl quickly busied herself in making breakfast. Todd, Fred and Tabitha were just about to open their mouths before Lance interrupted again. "Rogue are you sure you're well enough to be up? Pietro told us about what happened in the club."  
  
Rogue nodded and smiled briefly. "Ah'm fine Lance don't worry about me."  
  
"I'm sure Pietro's going to be glad to see you well again. He had us worried there. He hadn't been out of his room since you came, we practically had to force him to eat." Rogue looked up in surprise at the dedication of her friend. Before she could reply though the kitchen door was almost knocked in as a blur appeared forming into a flurried Pietro. "GuysyouwontbelieveitRoguesgone!"  
  
"Actually sugah, ah'm right here." Pietro swumg round at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Roguewhatareyoudoingup?youshouldntbeupyouresick!"  
  
"Slow down speedy, ah'm fine. All ah needed was some rest." She gave a smile and twirled round. "See? All betta."  
  
Th agitation in Pietro's face faded slightly and a look of relief passed over his face. "Thank god. Y-you scared me then. I thought you had run away again." A pained look passed over Rogues face. "Ohno!ImsosorryIdidn'tmeanto remindy.." A hand clasped over his mouth.  
  
"It's ok sugah." She said softly. "Ah'm promisin ya now that I'll neva run away again. Ah won't make the same mistake twice, and after all, ya guys are my family right?"  
  
Rogue suddenly realised the room had gotten silent. Tabitha, Todd, Fred and Lance were just staring at her dumbfounded while Kitty stood frozen, holding a frying pan with now-burnt sausages inside them. The first to speak was Todd. "Yo, you can touch!!" Rogue slowly let go of Pietro's mouth and stared at her hands. "Yeah," she murmured wistfully "Yeah, Ah can."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
He was watching her, carresing one gloved hand, giving her support as he had so many other times before. "Jus' a li'l more Roguey! Y'r doin' it!" she looked down at her hand in surprise, at the red rose that for once, wasn't shriveling up. She traced the outline of the petals and drew it to her lips, the soft fragrance lulling her. She looked at him. His red eyes were sparkling fiercely, a look of pure joy shone on his face. Slowly he bent down, drawing his face closer and closer to hers, until they're lips touched, the feeling sending a sharp thrill up her spine. His lips parted as they joined, his tongue sliding in cautiously, as if not to frighten her away. As she got bolder her tongue entered to and soon they were duelling faster and faster until they finally broke off, panting for breath. "Remy..." He stroked her face softly as his other arm encircled her waist protectively. "We did it chere. Y' n me together."  
  
*** end flashback***  
  
She broke up in sobs, surprising the occupants of the kitchen. Pietro immediately ran to her side, holding her in his arms as she sobbed on his chest.  
  
"He helped me Pietro. He helped me touch, he helped me live, and now he's gone. Ah'm tryin as hard as ah can ta forget him but how can I? How can ah possibly forget mah first true love?"  
  
Pietro looked down at the sobbing girl. He knew her pain. It was the very same pain that he had felt when she had left them for Remy.  
  
"Shhh Rogue, it'll be alright. I'm here for you. We're here for you. I'll never leave you and I'll never hurt you I swear." He said soothingly.  
  
She broke off and looked at him. Her sobs had subsided but her eyes were still filled with tears. In a quiet voice she murmured, "He swore that ta me once too Pietro."  
  
He looked at her tear-stricken face and his heart stopped. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of pain, hurt and betrayal, the previous light that he had remembered so well diminished.  
  
"I know Rogue. But I'm not him."  
  
He gave her a small smile. Suddenly they were aware of the other people in the room. Rogue blushed.  
  
"Ah-ah'm sorry foh ..."  
  
Lance looked at her. "Rogue, from what I've heard it's Remy who should be sorry for anything. Pietro's right. We're here for you, we have been and we always will be."  
  
She looked at him and smiled shyly. Th others automatically followed.  
  
"Yeah man, us freaks got to stick together."  
  
"Like totally!"  
  
"You belong with us Rogue."  
  
"Yeah, no-one can cook chicken like you!"  
  
The last comment by Fred brought on some laughter.  
  
"What? Was it something I said?"  
  
Rogue hugged him. "Don't worry Fred I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking! Thank y'all foh bein so sweet. Now enough about me, what have ya guys been up ta?"  
  
Kitty immediately launched into the latest news. As the teenager babbled on Pietro glanced at Rogue occasionally. He knew that she was delibrately changing the subject to stop them from asking what exactly had happened. He had to admit that he was curious at what that slimy no-good cajun had done to have hurt her as much as it did. `If I ever get my hands on that little piece of shit' Damn he didn't even want to think about it. Just recalling her face before was enough to make him want to slowly pull that bastard apart, limb by limb, ripping that goddamn smirk of his face. `You'll pay you asshole. One way or another I swear I'll make you pay...'  
  
Note ahhhhh I cannot write anymore! That was prob the worse story but I just have a huge massive writers block!! Help help help! Any suggestions on improvement pls email me or review!!! Im prob not gonna put the remy/pietro show down yet to anyone eager 4 that (be patient!!), more rietro first because first of all my reviewers seem to love it! And second of all I read the x-treme x-men comics and I still love gambit too much ! Maybe once I see x-men evo (on sat) my luv for rietro will overcome my huge rogue/remy faze (I think that's mainly why the rietro here isn't one of me best.) damn im babbling arent I? I'll shut up now... oh wait! I 4got ! thanx 2 all my beautiful wonderful reviewers who write brilliant stories. (I recommend you to read all their fics!!!! mwahahahahaha!) ok ill shut up now, bye!!!! 


	5. illusions

~*…*~ :- thoughts  
  
  
  
Pitt-Patt, Pitt-Patt The soothing rhythm of the rain hitting the window- pane calmed her as she stared outside to the gray skies. ~*Talk about tha weather reflecting mah mood*~ Aimlessly she traced the trails of water on the glass as she looked outiside onto the brotherhood lawn.. Suddenly she saw two figures, a couple. running about in the rain, the guy topless and the girl with a white streak in her hair…  
  
"Remy Ah'm gonna get ya I swear!"  
  
"Den come on chere." His lips turning upwards into their trademark smirk.  
  
"Ya asked foh it!" with that she flew up and jumped down onto him causing the two to fall into drenched laughing heap covered with mud from the soil. She sat straddling him, two hands on his well-toned chest.  
  
"If ya wan' meh ta get up ya gotta say Ah'm yah're master" she said taunting him.  
  
"Hmm I don' know chere. Dis position is quite comfortable…" he said winking.  
  
"Charma."  
  
"Fine den. I'll say it. 'I am y'r master'."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Okay then ah'll get up." She made a motion as if to rise, but before she could Remy held her.  
  
"Aww wait chere. Just stay here f'r a while? Y'r my master.. " he added grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"Y' gotta say more than that swamp rat," she replied laughing.  
  
"Remy is y's slave n' y'r Remy's queen"  
  
"Go on…" she 'ordered' as she laughed.  
  
Remy suddenly became still. Slowly he reached up towards her and stroked her cheek. "Y'r my queen. My queen of hearts." She stopped laughing and blushed.  
  
"Come here," She brought him up until his face was facing hers, his red eyes glowing, staring deep into her own, entrancing her as they moved closer and closer…  
  
Pietro entered the room. He had heard voices which was odd since all the brotherhood members were out apart from Rogue. He saw her sitting in front of a window pane looking outside laughing softly. Feeling as if he had intruded at the wrong time he turned to leave only to stop short as he heard her voice. "Come here…" He turned back round.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue jumped up at her name. She turned behind her to see Remy standing there in his boxers, hair tousled, lips set in a smirk, like he just got up from bed. She smiled. "Sorry if ah woke ya up honey..."  
  
Pietro nearly jumped out of his skin. ~*Did she just call me honey?*~  
  
"… ah was dreaming about us."  
  
His normally fast heart paced even faster causing him to almost blackout. "Wh-wh….?"  
  
She got up and casually sauntered over to him. His voice stuck in his throat. Her hair was down, flowing in soft waved of milk chocolate and cream, with a peach summer dress on that flowed - accentuating her curves, her emerald eyes sparkling making her look like some unknown secret goddess. She placed her finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh sugah…"  
  
Before he could say a word she had planted her lips onto his, her tongue stroking his own with slow deliberate movements. It took some time for him to get over the initial shock before he responded with his own., soon the pace started to fasten, as he tried to explore every single inch of her mouth hungrily, his hands starting to caress her back as their movement started to become more rapid.They finally broke off, their breathing coming out in ragged strips. She looked up at him and smiled, then she lay her head in his chest peaceful and content.  
  
"Ah love ya. Ah love ya foreva, ya know that don't ya? Ya're mah swamp rat. Mah Remy,"  
  
Pietro stiffened visibly and drew back, his heart slowly breaking as he started to understand what had just happened.  
  
"Remy? Sugah whats wrong?"  
  
'His' name brought another piercing pain to his heart. He felt like his stomach was threatening to spill its contents out of his throat, which was aching dry, as if all its moisture had gone into his eyes. He clenched his teeth to stop tears from flowing. "I'm. not. Remy."  
  
Rogue looked up to him in confusion. Yet she had to admit he seemed to look different now. His hair was starting to get white streaks in it and oddly enough it seemed like his features were starting to chip off one by one until…  
  
"Pietro?!?" she looked around. She wasn't in the New Orleans home Remy and her owned. She was in the brotherhood house. With a flash she recalled everything that had occurred. She looked up to see Pietro, his face set apart from his eyes that shone with water. She brought her hand to her lips. What had she done? She had thrown herself at her friend. Her saviour. She had risked any friendship that they held for what? An illusion. A dream.  
  
"No…"  
  
Pietro looked at her. Did he repulse her that much? ~*You were a fool Pietro. Why on earth would someone like Rogue ever like someone like you? You lost her to that cajun charmer once and you're probably never going to get her back now. You should have stopped her. You knew it wasn't you she was talking about, its never you. It was either Lance or Scott and now Remy. You fooled yourself into thinking you had a chance and now look where you are. She doen't love you. She never has and she never will.*~  
  
"Well if you feel that way.." with that he turned and walked out of the room leaving her alone.  
  
AN time!! :- weeeeee….. short I know =p chalk it up on writers block syndrome. Hope u like this! Yeah I know its kinda depressin but hey at least they kissed ! ill try 2 put the next chap as soon as poss. To my reviewers I luv all of u!! (n ur stories!). cyaz luv linkin ~ 


	6. soaring

"Pietro? Pieeeeeetro?" As she made her way through the brotherhood house a wave of nostalgia, along with that of nausea, hit her. Remy… She shook her head firmly. No. That filthy cajun wasn't in her life anymore. It was Pietro she was looking for NOT him. She smiled bitterly. ~*If ya catch him with a whore at least ya'll know ya deserved it.*~ She shuddered momentarily at the thought then continued searching. After her had left the room Rogue had stood there for  
  
a couple of minutes trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Well if you feel that way..." His words seemed to jump out from her memory. Rogue paused. . He didn't think that… no… he couldn't have thought that.. but what if he did? What if he thought that she was saying no… to him? In a flash she had ran out of the room searching high and low, to try to explain, to try to apologise. That currently brought her where she was now, having searched all the rooms of the house to no avail. ~*Kitchen, check. Bathrooms, check. Bedrooms, check. He couldn't have gotten out without her at least hearing the front door shut. Basement, check.*~ That left only one last place… Rogue paled. .  
  
She sped as fast as her legs could carry her to her room; reaching there she literally tore open her window in her frantic rush. Climbing swiftly onto the roof, she came face to face to her nightmare. There, feet only 'just' on the roof edge, he stood. Arms spread open, eyes closed Rogue watched in horror as he slowly tilted his feet forward…  
  
"NOOOOOO!" with one quick sweep Rogue physically dragged the shocked boy to the middle of the roof.  
  
"Pietro what the hell dya think ya'r doin' ? Ah'm so sorry 'bout what happened, Ah just saw the rain, then I saw him, then ya called n' ah saw ya, an' …What the fuck. Wby dya wanna kill yaself fo?"  
  
Pietro simply stared at the babbling southern in a mixture of shock and pure confusion. The last phrase out of her mouth jolted him though. "Whaaat? Whatdyameankillmyself??!?"  
  
Rogue stopped and stared at him. "Isn't that what you, I mean weren't you…" her sentence was broken by the sound of Pietro's laughter. "You thought? Me? Jump?!" Rogue started laughing herself, the absurdity of the mistake hitting her. For a while all that could be heard was the sweet mixture of their laughter, mingling in the breeze, yet slowly the laughter died down, filling the air with a tense silence.  
  
"Soooo.." .  
  
"So.." he faced her, catching a faint blush appear on her cheeks.  
  
"What were ya doin up here?"  
  
He turned and looked out into the darkening sky.  
  
"I dunno. Just thinking. It's calming I guess."  
  
"Oh." Another silence filled the air. "Why were ya on the ledge?"  
  
"Trying to fly." She looked at him in confusion. There was a small pause before he continued.. "When I run, everything blurs past me, the wind rushing through every bone in my body, the pure exhiliration of it bringing me up… yet all this happens on the ground. Sometimes I look at birds, see them fly and wonder how it feels. After all if this is how I feel on land, I don't think I could even begin to imagine the rush when it occurs in the air."  
  
Rogue looked at him as he talked, watching him as he slowly moved over the edge, closing his eyes… only to look down in disappointment. Her mind was set in a resolution. He was her friend. He had taken care of her. And she… had hurt him. Now it was time to pay him back for his kindness, she could make his dream come true. Slowly closing the gap between them she wrapped her arms around his lean, slightly muscular body.  
  
Pietro almost leaped out of his skin as a pair of arms snaked round his waist. His stomach plummeted with dread. ~*Not again…*~ Yet her voice broke into his depressing thoughts. "Close your eyes… Pietro." Hearing his name brought his heart almost leaping from his chest, his mind half in total shock and half still in doubt as he followed her command. As he did he was shocked to suddenly feel the wind whipping past him as the two fell off the roof, her arms being the only comfort he had. Then it happened. Beyond his wildest dreams she seemed to lift him. It was even better than he had ever expected, the wind whipping past as his body reveled in being weightless. The two of them breaking into the light clouds as the swirled and soared above birds and buildings. And most cherished by him the arms. The two soft arms that gripped firmly yet comfartaby.Holding him. He could die in those arms. Hell, maybe he was already dead, flying in heaven with an angel…  
  
She settled down carefully on the rooftop making sure to land slowly for his sake. He turned round breathless. "H-howwha.." She settled her finger on his lips. "Just a little trick ah've had up my sleeve..." she winked, grinning happily. She tip-toed and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Ah wanna apologise for being such a fool in there." His face winced slightly at the reminder. "Ah hope it was enough, ah mean compared to all ya've done for me…" Her face suddenly fell as she looked at him in earnest. He looked down at her expectant face and smiled warmly.  
  
"It was more than enough Rogue. Thank you."  
  
She smiled again. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends." As they hugged, Rogue felt a little lingering uncertainty. She could've sworn that when she said 'friends' a look of pain had glimmered over his face. Was what she had given him enough? She knew it could never make up for the accident in the room, but had he really accepted her apology? She caused her troubled mind to rest as her head rested against his shoulder.  
  
A/N :- sappy sappy sappy mwahahahhaa!!! Soz bout all that waffy stuff =) just had 2 find a way 2 close the gap between the two. Yeah anotha short chap I knw.. =p arrrrrghhhhhh …… next chap will be longer! (I hope!) most likely be remy's pov… when will that be up? due to the incessent, annoying horrible creation known only as 'writers block' a cpl wks. well a mixture of that n the fact my exams r comin up =(  
  
shout-outs 2 the brilliant amazing goddamn fantastic writers known only as:-  
  
Phoenix  
  
Brakish  
  
Broadway  
  
Stormfreak  
  
Rio  
  
Bazzer  
  
Mizz Marvel n n e others I didn't mention I luv u guys 2!! 


	7. love

A/N:- Ladies n gentlemen, I give you.. REMY! ( this is dedicated 2 PHOENIX ANGEL SUYARI. My beta reader n one of my fav authors out there! Oh yeah, n her muse! ( now on with the story...  
  
2 months ago..  
  
He looked at the picture, trying to memorize every single detail. How her lips curled upwards framing two rows of white teeth. How her cute snub nose crinkled up with sweetly. How her auburn hair fell on his own, the two colours mingling like one, as they leaned together. And her eyes. How they shone in the light and sparkled with laughter. How they captured her joy, and through the glass, reflected his misery. His lithe fingers stroked her cheek, dreaming that it was soft flesh beneath his fingers, not the hard glass frame. Yet even as he shut his eyes his last memory of her appears in front of him, like a dream. Her features set in stone, her plump lips a hard grim line, her sparkling eyes cold; as cold as the glass his fingers lay upon. And the tears. The tears that fell that he wanted so badly to kiss away. He opened his eyes now, thick hot tears rolling down his own chiseled features. He wanted to tell her. He loved her. He had done it for her protection. For their protection. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her. She was his love, his life. Now she held another love of his. One that lived.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He glared at the back of the chair that held a figure he hated from the bottom of his soul. Well whatever was left of it.  
  
"Le Beau."  
  
The chair swiveled round, leaving him faced with a monster.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Remy flinched to hear the monster loosely call what he considered more precious to him than all the riches in the world.  
  
"She ran away."  
  
The red diamond creased.  
  
"With it?"  
  
"Non. She failed."  
  
"You lie." The black lips turned up in what could be called a smile; or a snarl.  
  
"Non. 'It' did not live."  
  
The monster rose. "Whatever you say Le Beau. But beware. Your debt is not payed...yet."  
  
Remy got up and forced himself to bow. "Den I'll leave."  
  
"Yes. For now."  
  
With one sweep he left the room. He cursed. It hadn't gone well. All he could do now was pray. Pray with his heart that she was alive. That they were alive.  
  
He berated himself for making a deal with the devil. A devil more powerful than himself.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He stood up wiping his tears. The time for regret was over. He had to search for her. Had to warn her. His own red eyes glittered dangerously, like fire in a background of darkness, oblivion; like a star in heaven. Like a flash of hell. It was time for him to live up to his nickname, 'Le Diable Blanc'. If not for him then for her. And for the one within. 


End file.
